


More Choices...Celebrate Valentine's Day

by hhoneycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Sims, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: Eight years Dean and Castiel have been together but they're still just boyfriends. It only takes a little some computer versions of yourself and a little bit of convincing from your friends to take that final leap.





	More Choices...Celebrate Valentine's Day

“Hey! Hey, Dean!”

Dean pokes his head around the corner to find Charlie dicking around with his Sims. “Yes?”

“Come look at this!” She waves him over with a distracted hand, focus still mostly on the television in front of her. 

Warily, because with Charlie he always had to be wary, he steps into the living room. “What’s up?”

She paused the game and turned to him. “You see these sims up here?” She points at the TV and Dean follows her finger to look at two  _ new _ sims she’d created. 

“What about them?”

“Well their names are Dean,” she selects one, then the other, “and Cas.”

Dean sinks down onto the couch, preparing for a long metaphor that is not going to be subtle in any right. “What about them?”

“Well, in the week that real you and Cas were gone last month, they’ve been getting to know each other.” She looks up at him with a bright smile. “All in preparation for today.”

Charlie, while cat-sitting for them, had made Dean and his boyfriend into sims, just to give Dean a life plan. He didn’t give her the satisfaction of a response, knowing she’d continue anyway. 

“Sim Dean and sim Cas are in their home, chillin’, when suddenly,” she clicks a couple buttons on the controller and suddenly, the sim that looks like him is getting down on one knee. Dean finds himself holding his breath, only releasing it when the sim version of Cas raises his hands to his face and pulls sim Dean into what looks like a crushing hug. Now, Dean doesn’t speak simlish, but it seems like he said yes.

“Are you trying to say something, Charlie?” Dean asks, cheeky. He watches her face fall.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Dean?”

“What?” He says it like it’s a joke but he can feel his heart pull a little.

She puts the controller down on the coffee table and stands next to him. Before he can think about what she might be doing, she’s shaking him violently by the shoulders. “Are you going to do it tonight?”

Dean reaches to still her arms and sit them both down on the couch. “No. I’m not.”

“Are you stupid?!” She stands and bolts. When Dean starts after her she’s already down the hall towards his and Cas’ bedroom. He follows her in there but she’s gone. Walking around the bed, he sees Charlie crouching and reaching under the bed. With a final grunt, she pulls something from beneath it, something fluffy and grey. “Hold her,” Charlie says, almost dropping Feathers in his arms. She crawls onto the blue stripes of their bedspread and kneels so she’s just that much taller than Dean. “Dean.” She looks at him, staring like she can push past the bullshit, and speaks, “Where are we?”

“My house?” he asks, petting the cat in his arms and resisting the urge to sneeze all over her. 

“Exactly! Your  _ house _ . Not your apartment, not your dorm, your house. You and Cas bought a house this year. Why?” She’s holding out her hands like she’s pleading for something, but Dean doesn’t know what.

Dean takes a moment to ponder the question before he says,“Because Cas wanted a house.”

“And why did you say ‘yes’ to Cas’ request for a house?” she asks, a little slower, like she’s trying to draw something from him.

This question though, it takes no drawing out. It’s almost instantly that Dean says, “Cause I love him.”

“Why did you let Cas get a cat?” She points at Feathers, who wriggles in his arms before jumping down.   
“Because I love him,” Dean says, watching their cat scamper away.   
“Why did you let Cas take you out to dinner in freshman year?”

“Because I was in love with him.”

“How long have you and Cas been together?” Charlie asks, taking his hands and climbing off the bed. She looks at him intently, really trying to figure it out.

Dean pauses, the number escaping him for a moment, the time blurring to one long and wonderful span of time. “Eight years,” he finally says.

Charlie just sighs, taking a minute to compose herself. Dean can tell she’ll explode if she doesn’t. “Dean,” another pause, “why aren’t you and Cas engaged?”

The “practical” reasons go through his mind, like expenses or the fact that Dean was still in school the past seven years, but he can’t say any of those things. Those are half-truths, not what Charlie is looking for. “What if he says ‘no’?” Dean says, voicing his fears for the first time.

There’s another sigh from Charlie who just pulls him to sit on the bed with her. “Why does he let you listen to your music at peak volume when you’re stressed with working?” She laughs a little and Dean knows that it’s because she herself would never put up with it.

“It’s because it helps me and Cas doesn’t want me to be stressed.”

And like one of the kids both he and Cas work with, she asks, “Why?”

“He care-” Charlie looks him dead in the eyes, daring him to finish it. Dean corrects himself, silencing his doubt. “He loves me.”

She nods. “Why do you guys watch horror movies every Friday if Cas is terrified of them?”

“Because he loves me?” Dean says, ever unsure of himself.

“Yes.” She looks at him, her eyes suddenly soft. “Why does he try all your awful cooking?”

Dean pulls back a little at that. “He likes it!”   
“Even the burnt pizza casserole?”

He has to concede there. Cas’ actual words had been, “I’m finishing this because I’m starving and I love you.”

“He loves me.”

Charlie puts a warm hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. She doesn’t stop hugging him until she says, “You don’t have to do it tonight.”

Dean pulls away to thank her.

“Now, your  _ boyfriend _ will be home in ten minutes, so I’ll see myself out and let you finish dinner.” She stands and lets Dean walk her to the door for a final hug goodbye. When the door clicks behind her he moves to the kitchen, setting the pork in the oven, and goes to wait by the door. 

He hops up on the cabinet by the door, jostling the vases Cas put there. His eyes flick to the Alien poster on the wall that Dean himself demanded not be hidden in their room. The carpet beneath his feet was Cas’ choice and the color of the accent wall was all Dean. When Dean turns to look at the wall behind him, the wall with the fireplace, it screams compromise. Pictures of both of them, the cushions they agreed on, the TV they chose on a trip to Best Buy two years ago, the TV on which sits Charlie’s open Sims game. Apparently it’s been running for the whole time they’ve been in Dean and Cas’ room because the sim versions of them are cuddled up on the couch, looking happy as ever. They’re engaged, of course they are.

The sounds of Cas’ key in the door spurs Dean into actions. He basically throws himself over the cabinet and onto the couch and the TV is  _ just _ off when Cas steps through the door.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Cas says, pausing to take in his boyfriend who is obviously having a hard time maintaining his balance on the couch.

“Hey, babe!” Dean rolls off the couch and walks over to press a kiss onto Cas’ cheeks. “Happy Valentines Day!”

Cas holds up a bouquet of flowers in response. Black calla lilies wrapped in red paper. “According to Greek tradition they symbolize lust, but I thought you might like them for the color.” He looks up at Dean with a soft smile. Dean takes the flowers with careful hands, looking down at them with awe. 

“Thank you, Cas. I love them.”

Cas smiles and kisses him softly on the lips. “And I you, Dean.”

Dean can feel his heart clench and melt and flip flop back and forth all at once. God he loves him. Maybe Charlie was right. “Cas?”

Cas turns back from where he was hanging up his jacket. “Yes?”

He breathes in and out a few times before asking, “Do you love me?”

Cas is at his side immediately, jacket forgotten in favor of pulling Dean into a crushing hug like sim Cas had done on the TV. “Why would you ask that?” Dean can hear his voice catch in his throat, his own face heating up with embarrassment. He didn’t want Cas to feel bad. “Of course I love you. I will always love you.” He breathes a shaky breath and says, “So much.” Dean nods against his shoulder and pulls away, sniffling a little too. 

“Dinner’s ready when you want it.”

Cas slides a gentle hand to rest it on Dean’s cheek. “I’m going to shower, then we can eat,” he says with another smile.

Eight minutes later, Dean has the table set and Cas walks in in black jeans and a red shirt which Dean has to scoff at. “Red?” he asks, putting the flowers on the table.

Cas does a little spin. “You don’t like it?”

“Oh, no, I love it but I didn’t expect you to lean into cliche.”

They take each other’s hands and sit at the little table in their dining room. Dinner passes in laughter, compliments to the food and grossly adorable glances at one another. Forgoing the dishes, Cas drags him over to the couch and wraps them in a blanket. Occasionally, he presses light kisses to Dean’s lips, the top of his head, the back of his hand. It’s similar to the sim world with one thing missing. 

“I could stay here with you forever,” Cas whispers. It takes Dean by surprise because they aren’t doing anything. They aren’t playing a game, watching TV, talking or anything. Cas wants Dean just like this, plain and simple. It hits him then that he wants Cas like that too.

Rolling off the couch, out from under the blanket, Dean runs down the hall to their room. In the bottom of his sock drawer, in a little baggie, in a wool sock he never wears, is his father’s wedding band. His mom had given it to him when he died. Of course, he’d asked why and she’d said, “You give it to that boyfriend of yours, I know you want to.” Three years ago, she’d been right. Now, he  _ really _ wants to. 

He almost trips when he runs back into the living room. Cas is sitting up on the couch when he returns. “Dean?” Concern is laced through his voice and Dean squeezes tighter on the tungsten ring in his palm. He stands still on the invisible threshold between the hallway and the living room and he waits there long enough that Cas sits up a little further and asks, “Dean, honey, what’s wrong?”

And goddamnit, Dean almost starts crying right there. “Nothing, baby,” he says, taking those few steps forward until he’s standing next to the couch. 

“Then what’s going on?” Cas grabs for one of Dean’s hands and pulls him towards him. Dean lands on a knee and it feels almost poetic that Cas is both literally and figuratively the reason he’s kneeling here. 

Instead of a proper answer, Dean slides a hand through Cas’ hair and puts the one holding the ring on his shoulder. They’re close enough that Dean only has to whisper, “I love you” for Cas to hear him. They’re close enough that Cas can tell there are tears in the corners of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

The ring starts to hurt with how tightly Dean’s holding it, and his hands slip down to Cas’ lap, sitting in between them. Cas notices that his hand is still balled into a tight fist.

“You look like one of my kindergarteners,” he quips. Dean just smiles back up at him, almost forcing cas to ask, in his best teacher voice, “Dean, may I please see what’s in your hand?” Cas holds out his hands and Dean places his hand in them for Cas to open himself. 

Slowly, he pushes back Dean’s fingers until the small piece of jewelry is visible. Cas’ voice breaks around an “oh my god” and a sob catches in his throat. He’s pressing the heel of his hand into his eyes and when he finally looks at Dean, he’s really crying. “Dean?”

“Cas,” and Dean laughs around his own tears, he can’t believe he’s here. “Will you marry me?”

Cas nods furiously as Dean slips the little silver thing on his finger. He sinks from the couch until he’s kneeling on the floor next to Dean and holding him so tight it hurts. “I love you. So much.”

 

Once they’ve composed themselves and have settled on the floor, Cas wraps an arm around Dean’s shoulders and asks, “Why tonight?”

With a half of a laugh, Dean reaches behind himself for the remote and clicks on the TV. “Blame them.”

The Sims reflect in Cas’ wide eyes and he blinks a couple times before turning to Dean, confusion clear on his face. “You proposed to me because of The Sims?”

“Well that and because I realized how much you love me.” He rests his head on Cas’ shoulder and closes his eyes, enjoying this moment of peace with his  _ fiancé.  _

There’s the soft presence of Cas’ lips on his temple and he sighs, happier than he ever has been. “I’m glad you did, sweetheart, but you’re being something of a hypocrite.”

Dean looks up. “How?”

“Proposing on Valentine’s Day is hardly leaning away from cliche,” Cas says with a laugh that is all good humor. Dean can’t help but giggle from where he’s cuddled up against Cas’ side. 

Then, an idea strikes him. “Cas?”

“Yes?” Cas says, still watching their Sims act all lovey on each other.

Dean grabs the controller from the coffee table and hands it to his fiancé. “Do you want to make them ‘Woohoo in a Bush’?”

Cas falls into hysterics at that. “I’m marrying an actual child,” he says, taking the controller from Dean.

“You love me.” Dean reaches up to kiss him as Cas moves the Sims on the TV.

“I do, Dean. I love you so much.”

And Dean sits back and smiles to himself, so very glad he listened to Charlie and his computerized self. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! tysm for reading! i love feedback so feel free to drop a comment <33 
> 
> i hope you liked my cheesy fluff :)


End file.
